Sister's
by Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward
Summary: Victoria and Bella are both sister's and princesses in Volterra, Italy, when they are both changed into vampires, what will happen? *OOC* possibly B/E first fanfic - reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Sister Act

**Sister's**

Summary: Victoria and Bella are both sister and princesses in Volterra, Italy, when they are both changed into vampires, what will happen? OOC possibly B/E

Disclaimer: unfortunately not my character, I just get to have a garden party with them -- they're Stephenie Meyer's btw -- as if you didn't know that though!

**A/N: ok, so this will be loosely based off of a French project that I had to do (if I can I relate everything back to Twilight :P) -- I know you do it too!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1:

**BPOV**

"Isabella Swan, hurry up already!" my older, _perfect_, _beautiful_, _graceful_ (or at least that's what everyone else saw) sister, Victoria, called from outside my rooms. In truth, she was completely cold-hearted, and has never cared for me, her younger sister, at **all**, she's only ever seen me as a nuisance…

"Alright, alright, I'm coming already!" I responded just as tersely.

_Great_… I thought, well I guess I can't postpone it any longer. I am now being pulled alongside her, to go visit with her and her absolutely _lovely _new fiancée, James, as well as many other people who I don't know, and I don't care to meet.

Even though Victoria was extremely rude to me, she always forgot this when discussing men. When she was sidetracked like this, she treats me like an actual person. "I can't believe how absolutely _in love_ with him I am!" she gushed to me excitedly, as we exited out to the garden.

Victoria, by the way, has a completely different perspective of love than I do. As long as he would provide for her, spoil her, and do… what she wanted him to do, she was happy and considered herself to be "_in love_". I on the other hand, was the one waiting for my version of "Prince Charming" to show up, whisk me away, be the one who I would fall madly in love with at first glance, the one who would do anything for me, and I would do anything for in-return. Until then, if it ever did happen, I was content to curl up with my favourite book and be complete in myself.

I've always known my sister would be the first one married off, I mean, what can I expect, she's always been the gorgeous one. She's the one with the never-ending legs, perfectly statuesque, with fair skin, and beautiful fiery red hair. I wasn't necessarily "ugly", by any means, I was just… me. I was a complete opposite from my sister, I too had a fair complexion, but that's where the similarities ended. I look more like my mother, with dark chestnut hair, and I've always been on the petite side.

I was **not **looking forward to having to endure this garden party at our estate. One of the main reasons being, that we were celebrating Victoria and James' engagement. This, obviously, meant that _James_ would be there. He was constantly overly polite and gentlemanly, its also that he always gave me a bad impression for some reason. It also could have been the way he looked at Victoria, or how he would never eat, anything, the odd colour of his eyes, the grace by which he moved, or his inhuman beauty… but whatever it was, he always gave me an uneasy feeling when I was around him.

My parents were always very charismatic people, and as a result of this, we quite often had these sort of garden parties, where I was expected to act like the little _Princess of Volterra, Italy_ that I was, and try to find someone with lots of money that would marry me; this for obvious reasons, did not fit with my outlook on love. Personally, I would much rather just happen across the person who was destined to be my soul mate for all eternity, rather than being forced into a relationship.

So here I am, being forced to mingle with people who I don't know, and don't want to know… that are all judging me, looking for a perspective wife. So, as I was being paraded around my father, I noticed that my sister had somehow slipped away… and as I quickly scanned the large crowd, I also noticed that James was missing too… Now I didn't really want to know what my sister was doing, I just didn't want to be the only one stuck here.

So I quickly took my chance to escape, "Please excuse me… father, Mr. Newton" –glad too to get away from him- "I must go to go help mother, good day." I explained, as I curtsied and left the conversation. I hurriedly began to search for Victoria.

I was slowly beginning to get that uneasy feeling that my sister was in dire need of help. Like something bad was happening. This, unfortunately, was something that my sister and I shared. After swiftly searching throughout the garden, I finally came across my Victoria.

Turns out she was hidden behind the large bushes towards the back of the garden… with James. I saw them in what was a very intimate moment – and _cue blushing_ _I thought_, as I swiftly stepped back behind the bush. I was about to turn away when, what I thought I heard as begging, coming from my sister, "please James… no… please… not yet…" coming from between sobs.

As I peeked around the corner, I saw James going for Victoria's neck, as he held her struggling body against him. _WHAT WAS HE DOING!_ This did not look like _friendly _kissing to me! I stepped out from behind the bush and was about scream for help, as I saw his teeth… still moving in towards her neck…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: sooo what do you think? I plan on having a bit more dialogue in the next chapter, this was just to get things started. **

**Sooo, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! I would love to have the next chapter up shortly ******

-xoxo

Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward


	2. Chapter 2

Sister Act

**Sister's**

Summary: Victoria and Bella are both sister and princesses in Volterra, Italy, when they are both changed into vampires, what will happen? OOC possibly B/E

Disclaimer: just letting you know that there is nooo way Twilight is mine, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!!

**A/N: ok so I've gotten about 35 hits on my first chapter, so definitely happy about that of course!! Aaaand, I'd like to thank my first and only reviewer: **EnderACullen!!

**Really I'm happy with whatever you can give me, I really appreciate it when I get reviews; just telling me whether you liked it or disliked it makes my day. :P **

_Recap: I stepped out from behind the bush and was about scream for help, as I saw his teeth, going in for her neck…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2:

**BPOV**

"_What on earth are you doing_?" I screamed at James. I was beginning to actually believe I was right in my earlier assumptions, there is no way he is actually human!

"Well, well, well, it looks like we've got another little snack here, care to join us?" he asked, in a too calm voice, when I assume, he finally realized I was there.

"Victoria, what is going on? Do you know _anything_ about this?" I pleaded with her, as James suddenly appeared directly in front of me, and pushed me up against my sister. Unfortunately, she was sobbing too hard now to even answer me… and that scared me.

"Well, Isabella" – he sneered my name – "your sister and I were just having a little… _fun_, when she started asking a few too many questions, so I decided that it was time to… _deal, _with the problem. And that's when you came in." he explained to me, with out really explaining anything.

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing, as you were about to _bite _her neck." I accused, now with a nervous edge to my voice.

"Well, maybe this will." He mocked in return, as he swiftly picked both of us up, seemingly effortlessly, and much, _much_ too quickly darted away from civilization, and our hope of survival. I again was about to suck in a large breath of air, preparing to scream, when James stated with a smirk, "It won't work, we're too far away."

It was now that I began to sincerely worry for my well-being, as I started to breakdown; crying and sobbing. Now, my lovely _sister, _who got us into this mess, decided to speak up, "I'm so… s-sorry, there was… nothing I could d-do…" she wailed, as we rushed by countless tress, deeper and deeper into the forest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Now… I was going to leave it here but, it's a little too short isn't it…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When it seemed he had gone further than was possible for us to be rescued, James finally came to a small clearing. He threw me roughly to the ground while holding the still sobbing Victoria at his side.

"Oh Bella, I'm so s-sorry… I never meant for it to happen this way… I never wanted y-you involved." Victoria admitted regretfully.

"You are still making no sense! Somebody tell me what is going on, NOW!" I started screaming to no one in particular.

"Well, I _could_ explain it to you, but I'd rather give a little demonstration, if you don't mind." James responded with a smirk… and a hungry look in his eyes, as he turned to look at Victoria.

As I watched in horror, I saw her cringe slightly, and close her eyes, as if bracing for something very painful. As this little "demonstration" continued, James slowly bent down towards her neck, gave the soft flesh there a gentle kiss, then bit down… and began to _drink?_…

After doing this for only a few seconds, he laid her gently down into the grass, where she began to thrash about, followed by a blood-curdling scream. James then turned to me from his crouched position, and I was shocked to see his eyes; they were a vibrant crimson colour. He sneered, and then leapt the distance towards me – in one single leap.

"W-what are you?" I whispered in horror, as he reached to the ground where I was, picking me up.

"I – my _tasty_ little friend – am a vampire." He stated simply, as his sharp teeth pierced my skin. It soon felt as if my veins; and very blood, was on fire, and rapidly spreading throughout my entire body. _James is a vampire… how is this possible… vampire… vampire…vampi…vam…_

The last thing I heard was James telling us he would see us in three days, before the fire took over, and I blacked out…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: ok, sooo let me know what you thought. I have most of chapter 3 written, so I should be able to update in the next day or two….**

**I don't really need to tell you this, buuttt, if you review it makes me happy, and I'll write faster… soo please REVIEW!! **

-xoxo

Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward


	3. Chapter 3

Sister's

**Sister's**

Summary: Victoria and Bella are both sister and princesses in Volterra, Italy, when they are both changed into vampires, what will happen? OOC possibly B/E

Disclaimer: just letting you know that there is nooo way Twilight is mine, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!!

**A/N: YAY!! You guys make me so happy! I love reviews!! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank my reviewers**: **4Edward's-Eyes-Only**** and an anonymous one as well.**

**My anonymous reviewer was asking if Bella would drink animal blood… I will give you this… she will, possibly eventually. (check out my poll to help decide) That's all I'm saying.**

_Recap: _The last thing I heard was James telling us he would see us in three days, before the fire took over, and I blacked out…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3:

**BPOV:**

Through the pain coursing through my veins, I couldn't tell up from down, hard ground from the air around me, or night from day. Throughout the whole _ordeal_, even through the pain and my screams, I was considering if I was dieing and that if I was, why couldn't it be over quicker.

After what seemed like forever, an endless amount of time, I finally awoke.

When I first sat up, my first thought was, _I'm not dead?!, _because surely after all that pain, realistically I _should_ be. Not that I wanted to die, I just wasn't expecting to see anything again, after this though I started to register smaller, yet still important changes. First, as I looked at my hands, I noticed that they were extremely pale, more so than usual. I was also able, as I looked around, to see _everything_; every insect, blade of grass, and tree for miles, as well as hear things that I shouldn't be able to hear; every cricket, and every bird in the sky. As I was thinking this, I seemed to feel a word on the tip of my tongue, and at the back of my throat. _Vampire_.

As I scanned the small meadow, searching through my mind for memories, I suddenly remembered that I was not alone. That Victoria was here with me, and all the memories came back to me as I saw her watching me. _"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! I never meant for it to happen this way… I never wanted you involved." _And _"I – my tasty little friend – am a vampire."_

Without really thinking about it, I lunged at her, taking my anger and frustration out on her; I soon had her pinned against the ground. Surprised at my own strength, the sudden violent urge, and… the bright red colour of Victoria's eyes, I jumped backwards.

With more acid than should be possible coming from my voice, I hissed, "You! This is all your fault! What the hell happened? What was James, and what am **I**?"

"Well, yes. You, well _we_, and James, I think, are all vampires… I think…" she replied quite flustered and confused for once.

"We're what? _Vampires_? _Are you serious_? How long have you known? How did you figure it out? And again, we're" – pointed between the two of us – "vampires?" I said still being stubborn, and refusing to believe that what I knew in my heart was true.

Still slightly uncomfortable with my unusual anger, Victoria sat there staring at me for a few seconds, before she replied, "Well after James told me that he wasn't _really_ "human", I got interested, and I kind of put the pieces together… you actually walked in just after I told him I knew what he was. Apparently he didn't like the fact that I knew, so I assume he was going to kill me; before you walked in, when I guess for some reason he decided to change us both into… vampires for some reason…" she mused.

"So you really want me to believe this don't you?" I asked softly.

"Yes." Victoria replied simply. Looking in her eyes, I could see that she was not lying to me. "Here, let me show you something." She said as she pulled me towards a small pond. When I gave her a questioning glance, she told me to look at my reflection.

When I looked at the water's surface, instead of plain old me, I saw me… but, I was _beautiful_. My features were all much the same, except that they were more angular and defined. My lips were pink and full, and my hair was much shinier, and had become slightly longer and waved gently to the middle of my back. But the most surprising change was that my eyes were a very vibrant _red_. Looking at Victoria, I saw similar changes in her.

As I stared at her in awe, still trying to take everything in, I sensed a presence behind me.

"Well it looks like I'm a bit late, seems you two have already figured out that you are now vampires, damned to an eternity of hell; to put it nicely." I could just hear the smirk in his voice. And as we turned to face him, he added, "and very pretty at that."

"You!" - I said my voice saturated with acid – "this is all your fault I accused!" I accused for the second time today. Knowing full-well the extent of my strength this time, I lunged and almost instantly had James pinned to the ground beneath me.

"Well, well, well… a little feisty are we? Or is it the itching in the back of your throat talking?" Before he said this the itching hadn't been particularly bad, but as he mentioned it the pain flared. Almost simultaneously, I smelt the most mouthwatering scent _ever. _As I sniffed the air, James noticed.

"You smell that don't you? Smells delicious doesn't it? Do you want it? – _then go and get it_." He urged. Victoria and I, both caught up in the smell, bolted instantly, James not far behind.

We were now running at inhuman speeds, towards and unknown, absolutely delicious smell, that was now somehow calling me, pulling me towards whatever "it" was.

As I suddenly burst through the trees, I was vaguely aware that I had entered someone's campsite. Rather than actually _seeing_ the campsite though, all my senses had zeroed in on a small family instead…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think? I'm really not sure what to do about 4, so I've got a poll up on my profile. Pleeaase check it out, I'm really not sure what to do, and if I decide I can write it, and you'll have it faster…**

**BTW, have you SEEN the teaser trailer, absolutely amazing!! That's the only way to describe it. **

-xoxo

Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward


	4. Chapter 4

Sister's

**Sister's**

Summary: Victoria and Bella are both sister and princesses in Volterra, Italy, when they are both changed into vampires, what will happen? OOC possibly B/E

Disclaimer: just letting you know that there is nooo way Twilight is mine, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!!

**A/N: because I love everyone who reads this, I've gotten my but in gear to write this for you! OK, so thanks to those who voted in my poll, that was kinda the way I was leaning anyways, and thanks to ****carotwilight08**** for reviewing!! On with the next chapter!**

_Recap: Rather than actually seeing the campsite though, all my senses had zeroed in on a small family instead…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4:

BPOV

Still not knowing exactly what to do, I suddenly stopped. As I did this Victoria shot out from behind me, and lunged for the little girl in the family.

Watching in horror, Victoria easily held the screaming child to the ground; as first the little girl's mother, then father tried to save her, but were effortlessly shaken off.

"Victoria no!!" I shouted at her form crouched over the young child. As I tried to run to her to help the little girl, James suddenly was holding me back. "Just watch… this is what we are… this is who _you_ are…" he whispered in my ear. _NO! NOO! This is not who I am, I am NOT a monster! _I thought, disgusted, but unable to tear my eyes away from the awful scene in front of me. As I was forced to watch, I saw Victoria bite into the small girl's neck, and as she began to drink her very source of life, the screaming escalated, and then slowly died down, slowing to a soft whimper, then stopping completely.

When my sister was done, she slowly stood up, and then focused her attention to the two parents huddled together. Absolutely revolted, I finally shut my eyes, but was unable to drown out the screaming, then the silence.

As James slowly let go of me, I walked around the campsite in quiet. I slowly made my way to the small girl. As I bent down, I realized that this was not just a "little girl", she had a name, _used_ to have a family, friends, people that cared for her. She most likely had a favourite colour, a stuffed animal that all secrets would be shared with, and but most of all was once, only a short time ago, alive. Now, as I looked down, I saw a deathly pale young child, life taken away at such a young age. She would have grown up to be a _person, _someone who would have had her first crush, her first kiss, graduate from High School, go to college, university, and have a career, get married, have children and eventually die; the way most people should, having lived her life to the fullest. Now, because of what _I am_, she never will.

Completely ignoring my unpleasant mood, James called to me, "Could you hurry it up already, we've got somewhere we need to be."

As I walked over at human speed, we took off running.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Running through the dense forest gave me time to think. I was thinking mostly about what I had just seen being done. I concluded this to be murder. But not just murder, this was killing other living, breathing humans, so that we, I, could live. As I thought about this, I decided that I would never be a part of this, _ever_. Once the decision was made, I found that I quite enjoyed running impossibly past through the trees, my hair fanning out behind me. We soon arrived at what looked to be a tunnel on the side of a hill that led up to a great wall, and presumably a castle, or town beyond that.

"In here." James motioned to the tunnel quietly.

Hesitantly, I stepped into the dark tunnel, and then followed James through the seemingly endless darkness. After continuing through the gloom, we finally came to a large, old, wooden door. Without thinking about it James pushed it open, and we walked out into a brightly lit room with a number of chairs, and a desk, occupied by what I instantly knew was a human.

"Hold your breath, it will help." James whispered quietly to the Victoria and I, as he walked up to the receptionist. With my now improved hearing, I could tell that she told James to go right on in, like they were expecting us.

We then quickly walked to the other side of the room, to yet another door. This time the door opened as we walked up to it. I hesitated for a moment at the door, hastily trying to gain my whereabouts, and some sort of composure. Somehow I knew that this was somewhat important and that I should respect whoever we were about to meet.

"James, nice to see you again." said a cheery old vampire who met us on the other side of the door. "Oh, and these must be the two new princesses we have been expecting." He continued as he stepped forward to shake our hands. "So, you must be Victoria, and Isabella Swan."

"Bella please." I corrected automatically.

"Well then, Bella… Victoria, it is very nice to meet you. Oh, how rude of me, always forgetting to introduce myself, I am of course, Aro, and these two are Marcus and Caius. We make up the Volturi." He said introducing himself and the other two visibly ancient vampires in the room.

"So, I'm not sure how much James has told you, but I am very happy to say that you two are now considered vampire royalty, carrying over your roles from your human life." He told us as if this news was absolutely _delightful_. The only thing was that he didn't know how much I despised that role, and everything that went along with it.

"So, as our princesses, you will stay here in Volterra castle, and alongside my brothers and I, rule the vampire world. And in honour of this, we have decided to celebrate with a feast." He explained cheerfully. After he said this, I got the feeling that we would not be eating what would be considered "human" food, but decided to let it go for the time being, expecting the feast much later.

However, following his statement that we would be having a "feast", the doors opened and that mouthwatering scent hit me like a brick again. I quickly stopped breathing but it didn't help, the smell was too overpowering, as the many people started walking in, looking around the room… like it was a tourist attraction rather than their death sentence.

I looked for Aro, and rushed over to him, using my last breath to explain in a hurry, "I can't… stay here… too much b-blood…" and as fast as possible, ran out the doors, past the receptionist, and out the door that led to the tunnel, still, I kept on running, not stopping until I hit the fresh air outside of the tunnel…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: ok so for some reason that was really hard to write, but I really hope you guys like it, please let me know what you thought and I'm sorry for any mistakes in it too, I'm just too lazy right now to edit it… I hope to get the next chapter up by this weekend, or early next week, but I've got an insanely busy weekend coming up.**

**So, until then please review and tell me what you thought! **

-xoxo

Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward


	5. Chapter 5

Sister's

**Sister's**

Summary: Victoria and Bella are both sister and princesses in Volterra, Italy, when they are both changed into vampires, what will happen? OOC possibly B/E

Disclaimer: just letting you know that there is nooo way Twilight is mine, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!!

**A/N: this might be a little boring but please bear with me.**

**I'd also like to thank my reviewers: ****gaeaapril07**** and ****EnderACullen****. You guys rock!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

_Recap: I kept on running, not stopping until I hit the fresh air outside of the tunnel… _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 5:

BPOV

As I looked around, I saw the forest that we had exited out of not too long ago, and decided to head back in there. My main reason for this was to try and stay as far away as possible from any humans, this over-powered the immense feelings of pain and hurt that washed over me as I entered the woods and remembered the events of the past few days.

Once I was a few meters into the forest, I took off; positively enjoying the sensation that running provided me with. I loved the feel of the wind in my hair, the feeling that I was free, that I now could be anyone, having left my duties as "Princess" behind me, and that I could go anywhere.

Despite the absolute freedom that I felt, I was gradually being made aware of the incessant itching at the back of my throat. Realizing this meant that I was thirsty, I quickly pushed myself faster and therefore further from civilization and people.

I don't know how long it had been, it had probably been weeks since I was changed into the _vampire_ - I said the word with distaste - which I am now. I had been rather lucky, being that I hadn't run into any unfortunate humans. Being that I had yet to drink anything in my short "existence", I could tell that my will-power was rapidly wearing thin. It was only time until I would snap altogether, and turn around, or actually start to look for a town to _feed_ in. I quickly pushed this thought to the back of my mind, as I felt the itch worsen in my throat.

Just as I was about to oblige the monster in me, by turning around, and begin to hunt for a human scent, I suddenly came across a small herd of deer.

My instincts abruptly took over as I smelt the blood that was pulsing through the animals before me. I swiftly crouched, and began to stalk my prey; all my senses were given over to the hunt.

I could see that as I crept closer the deer could tell that they were being watched and began to panic, getting closer and closer together. _Great, all that blood, all in one place,_ murmured the monster within. When I came upon them, I unexpectedly sprang at the herd of deer. As quick as I could, and that was pretty fast, I snapped all of their necks, my thirst being the force driving me. When that was done, I began to drink, and it was amazing!

The blood that flowed into my mouth was the absolute greatest thing I had ever had in my previous life; nothing compared to it. A plus side to this was that I was not ending any human lives, and for that I was proud. I then continued to drain the blood from all of the deer that I had killed.

When I was finished, and my stomach felt full, or at least as full as _my_ stomach could be, and had cleaned up the mess that my meal had created, I laid down in the soft grass. As I looked up at the stars, I found myself thinking about the whole new world that I had never known existed. This was a harsh world, the one of vampires; I knew that, however, I couldn't help but think that what I was doing was actually helping people. I was saving lives…

As I laid there thinking, staring up at the stars and the endless coal black sky, I couldn't stop myself from thinking, no, hoping and wishing that there were others like me… vampires who refused to be monsters…

That's how I laid there, fantasizing and "dreaming" about other "vegetarian" vampires until the sun began to climb slowly into view.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Soo, what did you think? I know its short and not much happens, its just sort of a filler chapter, more will happen in the next one. Any guesses as to who might show up? –wink-wink-hint-hint- :D **

**Oh and I can definitely say that I won't have the next chapter up until early next week, just to let you know.**

**Anyways, please review!**

-xoxo

Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward


	6. Chapter 6

Sister's

**Sister's**

Summary: Victoria and Bella are both sister and princesses in Volterra, Italy, when they are both changed into vampires, what will happen? OOC possibly B/E

Disclaimer: these are soo annoying, I don't own Twilight okay... (however much I wish I was the genius who came up with it lol)

**A/N: I am so sorry, I've just been really, really busy, that and I wasn't completely sure what to do for this chapter.**

**I'd also like to thank my reviewers, you guys make me so happy!**

**cem1818**** , ****bmw72792****, and ****EnderACullen****; you guys are awesome!!**

**Here's the next chapter!!**

_Recap: That's how I laid there, fantasizing and "dreaming" about other "vegetarian" vampires until the sun began to climb slowly into view._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 6:

BPOV

I don't know how long I lay there; thinking about the people, well _vampires_ that I could meet. I myself was very new to this life, however, I somehow felt that there were others like myself, vampires who reject what they _are, _so that they can co-exist with humans, and try to keep as much of their humanity as possible.

I then began to think about _myself_. I could now be anyone I wanted, go everywhere I've ever wanted to go, meet different people, see the interesting things that the world had to offer. I could now do all this because of James, in some ways I was grateful towards him, he let me leave all of my worries of my human life behind; the people, responsibilities and qualms, but in other ways I despised him for what he essentially did; stripped away my humanity.

That was what I was thinking as the sun reached over the trees and the shadows began to slide back into the forest. The most interesting thing was that, as the sun reached where I was lying, I began to… _sparkle. _That's really the only way to describe it. My rock solid skin began to shimmer as the sun hit, looking as though my skin was made of many tiny diamonds as I turned my hand around admiring it.

That's when a thought hit me. _Humans don't sparkle_. This meant that I wouldn't be able to be in the sun when I was around humans, and that, I decided would be a problem being that I was currently in Italy, where it is quite often sunlit. **(I don't know if it is, just bear with me :P) **That then left me with two options. Number one, I stay in places like this forest, where there are no humans to see me, or option number two, I move to a place where it isn't quite as sunny.

After already having most of my humanity taken away already, I decided on option number two. This left me having to try to decide where I could go. I also had to take into account that here in Europe I could probably be easily recognized; after all I _was_ one of the Princesses of Volterra, was being not anymore, that was another thing to be glad about. As well anywhere too southern would be ruled out as well. I ended up deciding that I should try to find somewhere in North America. From my little knowledge of Canada and the United States, I knew that the best spot would probably be along the west coast, somewhere near the border.

Again, once the decision was made, I was pleased, now all I had to do was follow through with it. Doing that, I stood up and took off towards the nearest airport. Because I was most likely still recognizable, even after my change, and that I had no money on me, I decided to wait until night fell to start making my way to somewhere around Seattle. That's where I decided I would start, seeing as it was in the area I was looking for.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When night fell, I put my plan into action. I would find a small store somewhere, where I could get some new clothes as well as some money for a plane ticket and anything else I might need when I got to Seattle. Even though there were next to no people out at this time of night, I still crept through the shadows trying to avoid being seen. When I came to a promising store, I quite easily broke in and disabled the alarm system. I quickly-being that I still wasn't sure if anyone was in the area and had heard my little break-in - grabbed some clothing and a good amount of cash.

After that I found a small alley way and quickly changed, looking slightly more presentable, before heading off to find the airport, and hopefully catch a flight to Seattle tonight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I had gotten lucky, as it turns out there was a fight going out tonight that would carry me to Seattle. For my own convenience and the safety of as many passengers as possible I got a first-class ticket, which would hopefully downsize the number of humans in close proximity to me. Once I got on the plane I was immediately hit by the scent of human blood, but now that I had animal blood in my system, and I had decided that I would never kill a human, I found it easier to restrain myself. Even still, I still found it easier if I didn't breathe… this was going to be a long flight…

So I sat there, for the entire flight, pretending to be sleeping, while really I was concentrating on not drinking all of the unsuspecting humans dry from around me. I imagine the flight attendant thought me extremely rude when I didn't answer her. But, even though she didn't know it, she was helping herself greatly by finally going away.

As I felt the plane hit the tarmac, I "woke" up, and quickly made my exit, getting to the fresh air as soon as possible. It wasn't until I was safely away from many humans that I realized I didn't know what I was going to do once I actually got to Seattle. I hadn't gotten that far yet. I decided that I would pretty much just walk around downtown and try to work on my control.

I was walking down the sparsely populated streets, being that it was so early in the morning, essentially just smelling everything and taking everything in. I was beginning to be able to recognize the different smells in various humans, when I caught a completely different smell. Instinctively I knew that this was not a human and due to the sickly sweet smell of it, I could tell that it was a vampire…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: I'm soo sorry!! I know you guys all thought I was planning on having her meet the Cullen's in this chapter (I thought I was too), but I was writing and I had a sudden idea!!**

**Should Bella find another group and vampires (human drinking ones) and they tell her about the Cullen's.**

**OR!!**

**Should Bella find Alice shopping and know she's a vampire, Alice takes Bella home to meet the rest of the Cullen's.**

**Please let me know in a review!! Thanks so much!**

**BTW, this is my longest chapter as of yet :)**

-xoxo

Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward


	7. Chapter 7

Sister's

**Sister's**

Summary: Victoria and Bella are both sister and princesses in Volterra, Italy, when they are both changed into vampires, what will happen? OOC possibly B/E

Disclaimer: I would say that I don't own Twilight, but that would be lying, I most certainly do; it just so happens that I bought it at my local Chapter's and it has 498 pages 

**A/N: ok so for the most part you guys wanted her to meet Alice first, but another reviewer (Illusjon) suggested that I do both, so that's what I'm going to try, hopefully it won't turn out tooo bad crosses fingers**

**Other than that, I'd like to thank the rest of my reviewers: ****GuardianOfthebrokenhearted****, ****cem1818****, ****live life the way you love ...****, ****carotwilight08****, and ****EnderACullen****, you guys are awesome!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Recap: Instinctively I knew that this was not a human and due to the sickly sweet smell of it, I could tell that it was a vampire…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7:

BPOV

Since it was still so early in the morning, I took off, sticking to the shadows, keeping all of my senses attuned to the scent I was following. The scent of the other vampire ended when I came to a deserted alley in an isolated industrial area, full of long abandoned, decaying warehouses. What I came across made me want to turn around though. I immediately caught the odor of another in the alley, but this was not a vampire though, it was a human…

As I looked around the corner, I was repulsed again by what I was. This was because in the alley, was the vampire, who had its back to me, and a young man, not more than 15 or 16 with his back up towards the wall behind him. When I looked closer, I saw that he had light sandy hair, bright blue eyes, was reasonably built, and was quite well dressed. While I looked on in horror, I saw what I could now determine to be a female vampire attack the boy. I quickly turned away, and waited for the screaming to cease.

When I turned back around, I saw the female vampire staring at me, and this was the first time I got a good look at her. She was quite petite with long blonde hair, she was wearing a quite _revealing_ outfit, but these were not the things I first noticed about her. My eyes were drawn to hers, and again I saw those horrifyingly brilliant red orbs staring back at me. As I looked closer into her eyes, I saw a swirling of emotions, but she seemed to finally decide on one. And that seemed to be a defensive one.

She slowly made her way towards me, somewhat crouched, and hissed at me, "What do you want… animal drinker?"

"I-I don't really k-know." I stuttered. She was pretty intimidating.

"So you're not with the Cullen's then?" she asked seemingly quite interested. _What… no, who are the Cullen's?_ I thought silently. Whoever they were she didn't seem to like them very much, and after I responded, "No..." she seemed to warm up towards me.

"Ok, well then did you want to come meet the rest of my coven then, I was just heading back after I finished my meal. By the way, my name is Kara." She informed me, and I remembered the now lifeless body lying behind her.

"Umm, sure sounds good. How many are there in your coven? Oh, and my name is Bella."

"Including myself, there are 3 of us, together we hold the power here in Seattle. Are you ready to go?" After she asked this I nodded my head silently and ran behind her as she darted through the abandoned industrial park. I knew what she meant about "power", but I didn't really want to think about it.

Kara stopped when we came to what seemed to be the largest building in the area, there were also a few lights on. I assumed this is where they "lived". She then just walked right in and said in a normal voice, "Guys, I'm home, and I found somebody new." At that there were suddenly two vampires standing right in front of us with there arms crossed.

"Why would you bring a _Cullen_" – the one male sneered the name – "here?" _What is with these Cullen people they keep talking about? _Instead of having to explain myself again, Kara easily explained that I wasn't, not the least bit intimidated by him.

"Well, in that case, welcome to Seattle. My name is Hunter." said the male as he shook my hand. He was actually quite handsome, he was reasonably tall, you could tell that he had moderate muscle mass, he had cropped dark hair, and he of course had the bright red eyes that it seemed all vampires had.

"And my name is Amber." The other female of the coven introduced herself shyly. She too was very pretty. She was quite tall as well and had long dark brown hair, as well as the customary dark red eyes. All three of them, like me, had deathly pale skin.

"So do you guys want to sit down and talk some more or something?" asked a quite cheery Kara, as she led us to a make-shift sitting area. From there they asked me about my human life, my change, and my journey. They all seemed surprised that I was only a few days into my "existence" and that I already had very good control over my bloodlust. They also asked me question about why I refused to vehemently to drinking from humans. The only response I could come up with was that, "I don't want to be a monster." After that they kept trying to convince me otherwise and to join their coven.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: I'm going to try doing Alice's point of view here ok, hopefully I won't kill it too badly…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

APOV

A few days ago, I saw myself shopping, here in Seattle, for some reason. So I decided to go and see what would happen. I wasn't really complaining though, after all it was SHOPPING!

Of course, I couldn't force anybody else to come with me, they all thought that I had made up the vision as an excuse to go shopping, usually that would be right, but this time I felt that something was going to happen.

Being the vampire that I was, I had been shopping all day, without feeling tired at all, when I had another vision. It was a vision of a young girl, probably about my age, with the _Seattle Coven. _Normally I would just try to ignore what was happening, knowing that they were probably just _feeding_. But then I noticed that the girl was a vampire, and based on the colour of her eyes, was a vegetarian at that. My vision also included the coven trying to convince her to change her ways, and to join their coven. I could tell that the girl was very stubborn, but also that with the three other vampires there she wouldn't stand a chance if things got ugly, being that the Seattle Coven despised "vegetarian" vampires. They were probably just humoring her to try to get her to join them.

Knowing that she could be in danger, I dropped my shopping bags at my car as quickly as possible then took off towards the area that I knew they called their "home".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

BPOV

I could tell that the coven I had come across were getting annoyed with my obvious lack of interest in joining them, and I was starting to worry… I was outnumbered. It was then that what I immediately recognized as another vampire came barging through the doors. At first glance, I knew that she wasn't like the others; she was vegetarian, like me.

"Alice Cullen"- Scoffed Kara – "What are you doing here? Here to rescue our new little friend?" The little one, Alice they called her, quickly came up to me and announced to the general group, that she would be taking me with her, and that they didn't have to worry about me, I would be with her and the rest of the Cullen's.

"But now, why would we want to do that, let her go with you?" questioned a livid Hunter, as he and Kara slowly moved in towards Alice and I. "Alice" then suddenly pulled me towards the door as she shouted over her shoulder at the vampires following us, "Because if not, then _all_ of us will be back, and we can settle everything then." For some reason, that seemed to have stopped them in their tracks.

Once we were outside, "Alice" told me not to stop and to just follow her, I could ask questions when we were back at her car. I quickly realized that this little vampire was not one to argue against, and I swiftly followed silently behind her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: ok so what did you think? I tried to include both ideas in this chapter, without making in too cliché. How did you feel about my little drabble Alice's POV? And again, I am so sorry that a certain very gorgeous vampire hasn't shown up yet, I'm hoping that he will in next chapter, but I'm not making any promises… I'm not sure if the story will go there quite yet.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Last chapter I got 6 reviews (they made me very happy :D), but lets try to beat it this time ok?**

-xoxo

Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward


	8. Chapter 8

Sister's

**Sister's**

Summary: Victoria and Bella are both sister and princesses in Volterra, Italy, when they are both changed into vampires, what will happen? OOC possibly B/E

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to come up with anything fun or quirky right now, so I'll just say it… I do NOT own Twilight. I'm just going to hang out with Alice for a bit :)

**A/N: I am sooo sorry, its been like forever since I've updated! For the first bit I had no inspiration, and then I kind of forgot about it (gasp! I know!), and I was busy so I'm going to try to make this worth it… even though it'll probably be kind of just a filler chapter…**

**Reviewers!!**

**PearlAngel16, tigger167, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, abercrombiegirl15, twilightotaku, and live life the way you love… - thanks so much guys! So including an anonymous review the total is 7!! Which by my calculations is one more than last time! Thank you much-ly!**

_Recap: Once we were outside, "Alice" told me not to stop and to just follow her, I could ask questions when we were back at her car. I quickly realized that this little vampire was not one to argue against, and I swiftly followed silently behind her._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 8:

BPOV

When we stopped running, it turned out that Alice's car was a _very _nice yellow Porsche. I didn't know much about cars but even I could tell this was something!

"Impressive." I complimented. Alice immediately perked up from her former serious mood at the mention of her car. She was now pretty much bouncing with excitement and I wondered how someone could have a mood swing that quickly…

"Why thank you, I absolutely adore it! She's my baby" Alice quickly replied as she hopped in the driver's side and motioned for me to get in as well.

I was a little worried about the car ride being awkward but being with Alice wasn't uncomfortable at all. She was extremely easy to talk to and seemed to be genuinely interested in what I had to say. She first started asking me questions about my change and journey to Seattle. She seemed to notice that I just needed to think things through, so we fell into a comfortable silence after that.

After a little while, I remembered something. Alice had mentioned back at the warehouse that if they didn't let us go, then "all" of them would be back. Curiosity got the better of me.

"Um, hey Alice? What did you mean earlier when you said that "all" of you would be back, if things didn't go our way?" I questioned quietly.

"Oh that! Well I live in a coven with 6 other vampires, in the small town of Forks, Washington, which by the way, is where we're currently headed." 6!! Wow!.. wait?

"And you're all 'vegetarian' right?" I quickly asked afraid of her answer.

"Of course. That's how we can live amongst the humans, the fact that we feed off animals instead." She answered as if it were obvious.

"Oh right. Well if I'm going to be meeting everyone, could you tell me a bit about them?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Ok well, Carlisle is like head of our coven. He's blonde, and quite tall. He also works as a doctor at the local hospital, due to the fact that he's so compassionate towards humans, he can get over the scent of the blood. He's also been around for like 400 years." Based off that, I could tell that she greatly respected him, and thought of him as a father figure.

"Then, next I guess would be Esme. She's got a heart shaped face, framed by long caramel hair. Esme is a very caring and motherly person. She's also married to Carlisle, he changed her after he changed Edward. Which brings me to the second member to join Carlisle's little vegetarian coven. Edward. He was dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918 in Chicago when Carlisle found him about to die in a hospital. Edward has this kind of copper coloured hair, its hard to mistake. He also plays the piano off by himself a lot of the time nowadays. He's always depressed and brooding about life in general. Quite a bore actually."

"Then I guess there would be Emmett, and Rosalie. Rosalie was changed after Esme. She has long blonde hair, and is very tall. She's also extremely vain and full of herself. She is usually the one to join me on my shopping trips. Next would be Emmett. He too is very tall, he's also very muscular. He looks intimidating but he's really just a big teddy bear. Emmett and Rosalie too are married."

"Lastly would be my Jasper. He's the best thing to ever happen to me. He's got blonde hair, tall"- she laughed – "well everyone's tall compared to me, but anyways. Together we joined Carlisle's coven last. We've all been together since then." I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about finding other vegetarian's, that I hadn't noticed we had stopped moving. When I looked up, I realized that we were sitting in front of a beautiful, white three story house. I looked over to Alice, to see her staring at me expectantly.

"Ready to go?" she asked now extremely excited. I shrugged suddenly nervous to be meeting all of these other vampires. Trying to forget my worries I stepped put of the car, and followed Alice to the door.

APOV

Bella seemed quite nervous, but I was extremely excited! I might have a new sister! As I was walking to the door, I suddenly got another vision. In it Edward; quiet, moody, brooding, Edward, was laughing. Not a false one, like the ones I had heard for the longest time. A real laugh, a real smile one that touched his eyes and everything! That was all I saw, I couldn't see where he was, or who he was with, just him laughing, and actually enjoying himself.

As we continued slowly towards the door, I was trying to think of what might have changed. As I looked over towards the nervous vampire next to me, the only change I could think of would be her. Bella. She was going to be the one to complete Edward, make him himself again. I quickly blocked my thoughts, and smiled to myself, as we walked through the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Soooo, please let me know what you thought! Again, I'm sorry that we haven't really met Edward yet, but I can promise you it WILL happen in the next chapter! **

**Ok, so I was just wondering has anyone read The Adventures of Tom Sawyer?? I just finished reading it, and I was wondering if anyone else had read it. lol Let me know!**

**Anyways, I think that's pretty much it, I'm going to try to get another chapter out as soon as I can, and I think it'll be longer… Again, please review and let me know what you thought about it!**

-xoxo

Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward


End file.
